Heavenly Affairs
by kidoairaku
Summary: [Sess/Kag; Prequel: LR]*CH.4*-Rumbling noises abused her ears. As she felt her feet touch some sort of ground, Kagome glanced frantically around for Inuyasha. Were they on Earth already? A few more seconds, and a coolness spread through her body.
1. Chapter One: God of Mischief

**Disclaimer:**     Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**            PG13; for possible language and just in case  ^_^

**Summary:**       Kagome is a Goddess of Balance with Naraku as her counterpart.  Inuyasha, God of Mischief, has gotten into some trouble with Kagome.  On Earth during their punishment, Kagome falls for a deadly assassin by the name of Sesshoumaru…Sess/Kag

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:                **Yet another story to bother myself with, yes, I know.  I **really** want everyone to know that I love the support you give me, especially for my age.  It really boosts my self-esteem (just a little)!  ^_^  Just as a warning, I'm probably going to start another story as well, but don't worry, my updates will keep on track.  I think I'll start updating by alphabetical order of my stories?  It's a thought.  As for this, it will remain a oneshot, though not a very proper one, until I can maybe sort out my thoughts.  ^_^  Enjoy!

H e a v e n l y   A f f a i r s Chapter One: God of Mischief 

November 2002

Elysium had to, always, be somewhere in the corner of her mind, and when she was on duty, it had to be the **only** thing on her mind.  Then again, Elysium could not be referred to as a 'thing'.  No, Elysium had to be addressed with proper respect, as did everyone whom spoke of Its residents.  The deities were each chosen, born into this world, for a specific reason.  And that reason was to take his or her place among the sacred spirits of Elysium, the heavenly kingdom of gods and goddesses.  The goddess Kagome sighed as she strode towards the Celestial Chamber, the place in which the balance gods and their counterparts stood 'on duty' assuring, with their energy, the path of the future, present, and past.

As she neared the great gates of the courtyard of chambers, her counterpart Naraku strode gracefully to and fell in step with her.  Their loose silk kimonos flowed carelessly behind them, running over the flawless white ground like water.  Elysium was all that it was imagined to be.  The sky took night and day as it did in the living world.  Thin, wispy clouds supported their feet and kingdom.  Flowers and trees were abundant, but the season never changed, which made it, in a way, dull.  No fungus or animal could feast on the lush vegetation of Elysium.  After all, the land was sacred; so by all means, damn those who would dare mar the perfection of such a place.

In order to actually enter the Celestial Chamber, the balance gods would have to enter at the same time with the same breath on the same step.  Strict?  Yes.  It would have to be so in order for everything to remain constant.  This was the way Elysium worked.  Every deity, be he man or woman, knew his place and followed the rules without protest.  After all, they got everything they wanted.  What were they to complain for?

Kagome cast a glance at her companion, tall and handsome, but not necessarily dark, quite the contrary, actually…in a way.  His complexion was a creamy pale color, but his manner and mood could very possibly be considered dark.  Nature had to have balance, and therefore, had to have good and bad.  In short, Kagome was the good, and Naraku was, so to speak, the bad.  Naraku was, indeed, not bad-looking at all.  _Appearances can be deceiving_, Kagome warned herself, setting her gaze to her path once again.  She quieted her breathing, listening for Naraku's.  As the steady rhythm began to ring in her ears, she synchronized her breathing with his.  Their steps were already in sync, and all there was left to do, now, was enter at the precise same moment.  Kagome had done this a million times over already, ever since she was a child, but the fluttering butterflies in her stomach had never quite worn off.  She had been warned, as a young one, that if ever she failed to enter the chamber correctly, Fate would slip from Elysium's hands.  When it would return was up to the power and will of the deities.  Once Fate was restored into their care, the sacred ones would have to replay everything in dream sequence, erasing the solid memories of the days of free Fate.  Then, they would replay the days, as they wished them to be.  Elysium was a place for order, most definitely.

Waterfalls spilled from either side of the immortals.  Each of the walls of liquid was a door to a different chamber.  There was no mark of identification on any of the curtains of water; gods were left to identify them for themselves.  In any case, usually, they only used two or three, but nonetheless, they were born with a mental map of the entire heavenly kingdom; they would never get lost.

The pair turned a corner smoothly and walked through a curtain of water.  Kagome remained calm, delighting in the cool, silky sensation that caressed her flesh whenever she ventured through one of the enchanting doorways.

Another pair stood in the center of the vast chamber, eyes closed and an orb of energy floating between open hands.  One of the deities, a female, had dark, wavy hair and a posture to challenge that of a redwood.  When her eyes were closed, she definitely fit the description of goddess, a serene expression resting on her beautiful face.  Dark lashes fluttered open, staring, first, at the dark orb of energy floating between slender fingers, and then across to her counterpart.

The light-brown haired man, too, opened his dark eyes and glanced at his lightly colored orb before looking across to the goddess.  Smiling warmly, he brought his hands down slowly in sync with hers.  The energy crystals flashed simultaneously before disappearing between their dropped hands.  For about five minutes, the positions did not have to be changed.

The goddess, now with her eyes open, looked much more like a statue than anything.  Her cold expression could almost freeze the flowing water of the doorway.  Kikyo, she was called, and she was not one to mess with.  The harsh reality of her gaze landed on Naraku, and she nodded to him in a girlish way.  Kagome shifted nervously; conversation was never easy between the two pairs.  It was strange.  Though not entirely known to the four immortals, most of them didn't want to be with their destined spouses.  In the rules of Elysium, you had to unite with your counterpart, in due time, of course.

            "Kagome!" Hojo, the light-haired god, hailed her.

            "Hojo," Kagome answered, smiling amiably, "all's going well?"

            "Hai, it is!" he answered cheerily, sweeping towards her in the flowing kimono of dark green.  "And you?"

            "As it always is," she answered, rolling her eyes slightly before smiling again.

            "Therefore, I assume everything's going well!" he laughed, eyes twinkling merrily.

Really, you couldn't tell much by his antics, but Hojo definitely wanted Kagome rather than Kikyo.  Yet, the rules were set, and he was to follow.  But who was to say he couldn't be extra nice?

            "Naraku-sama," Kikyo called smoothly, brushing past Hojo to stand at Naraku's side.  "How have you been?"

            "Fine," he answered bluntly, glaring slightly at Hojo.

Now, maybe, from this scene, you could tell that Kikyo wanted Naraku and not so much Hojo.  But, Naraku was spiteful of Hojo for his flirtatious attitude towards Kagome; Kagome was Naraku's by law, after all.

            "We should get to work, ne?" Kagome suggested good-naturedly, turning to face Naraku.  "Lest the universe fall into imbalance."

Kagome seemed to be the mediator of it all.  She neither Naraku nor Hojo and wasn't too partial to Kikyo, either.  Of course, she was unaware of all the attention she was being given, but maybe it was all for the better?  Still, she was smart enough to realize there was tension about **something** between Naraku and Hojo, so she didn't keep them in the same place very long.  Dismissively, she waved a hand at Hojo and smiled assuringly at Naraku before striding towards the beams of light erecting from the ground, where Kikyo and Hojo had once stood.

Naraku, reassured by her warm smile, also walked towards the beams of light and took his place in the center of one of them.  Staring across at the beautiful Kagome, garbed in a pale, pale blue kimono, he smiled disarmingly and raised his arms with hers.  They stood across from each other, moving like reflections.  Slowly, they elevated off the floor and closed their eyes, lifting an orb of energy, exactly like the ones before them, into the air between their hands.  A fourth of the way up to their destination, Naraku stole a glance at his counterpart.  She was absolutely stunning.  The excess cloth of her kimono fell elegantly below her feet, face set in serene concentration as black tresses flowed down her back and shoulders.  Dark lashes kissed pale skin; deep red lips were parted slightly, teasing him with their mere existence.  It was absolute torture.  But soon, they would be united…it was only a matter of time before the elaborate ceremony, of which Naraku was sure Kagome did not know of.  Then, finally, she would be his and his alone.  The thought was a comfort to him, and he, too, let his dark eyes flutter shut as they neared the halfway point of the ascent.

Kikyo watched disdainfully as Naraku shot curious glances to Kagome.  _What does she have that I haven't got?_  The vain goddess sniffed arrogantly as a frown carved itself in her proud features.  Turning to Hojo, she shot him a command with her piercing ice-blue eyes before whirling to leave.

            "Hey Kikyo!" a boy called cheerily, teasingly.

The goddess faltered in step, and the raucous shot startled the ascending balance deities, causing them to plunge from their heights.  It was the God of Mischief's job to cause disarray, was it not?  From their crumpled positions on the ground, the two immortals glared venomously at Inuyasha, God of Mischief.  He, in turn, smirked at all present before mentally complimenting himself for a job well done.  He had actually managed to catch Kikyo off guard!  That, if anything, was a major accomplishment.  You would leave it to him to find some kind of kink in the working of the chambers and somehow, manage to slip in unnoticed.  Of course, his accomplishment came with a price.  Since the deities had already been ascending in the light, then the transfer had already officially begun only to be broken by this white-haired disturbance.  And what that meant was the whole of the universe was to be un-handled until Elysium could regain control.  Kikyo cursed under her breath, a very unholy thing to do in her position.

            "You fool!" Naraku reprimanded harshly, lifting himself up to stand, "Do you have **any** idea of what you have DONE?!"

            "Yeah!" Inuyasha answered, smiling like a child having been given cotton candy, "I just surprised Kikyo and the rest of you!"

            Naraku growled in frustration and started towards the demonic Inuyasha, golden eyes dancing as he stood tall in his fiery red kimono.  White, furry ears stood atop his fair head, twitching every so often to a sound around him.  The boy's appearance was strange, not quite suitable to his personality.  He looked, obviously, formal and handsome (with the exception of his cute dog-like ears) but in all actuality, you would describe him as anything **but** that.  "WE HAVE LOST CONTROL OF FATE!!!!  CAN YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU IMBECILE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naraku exploded.

            "That, too," Inuyasha said thoughtfully, stepping over to Kagome, whom he had taken a fancy for.  "How's it goin', Kagome?"

            "Fine until now," she said warily, pushing herself off the ground.

She stood behind Naraku, placing a hand on his shoulder.  His enraged state left him almost immediately, his tense body relaxing under her soothing touch.  It was one of the reasons he wanted her to himself so much: her kindness and understanding.  She also, shown now, had the ability to calm him in an instant.  The simple facts amazed him to no ends.  Perhaps, though, she could do a little bit without so much kindness from her.  If she were less kind, maybe she wouldn't be so positive towards others?  Then, he would have her to himself.  But, it made her who she was, so he couldn't really do anything about it.  Sighing softly, he unclenched his fists and folded his arms.

            "We should tell the Higher Lords," Naraku said firmly, an icy glare set on Inuyasha.

            "Hai, let's go," Kagome said, throwing a look of contempt at the God of Mischief before exiting the Celestial Chamber.

Kikyo and Hojo, also angered by Inuyasha's foolish antics, similarly left the chamber.  Inuyasha, now left alone, was in a bit of a plight.

            "Hey!" he called, running to the doorway that would not let him leave.  "I don't know how to get out!  Wait!!!"

Grumbling incoherent phrases, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.  _Just have to wait until they come back then…_  Letting his head fall in his hand, he pondered a way to squirm his way out of this mess.

**A/N:                **It wasn't all too bad, was it?  I mean, everything was…explained…kinda…not really.  ^^;  I **promise** that it'll get better, though!  I swear to you!  This idea is really neat!  (I think so at least.)  I understand that the characters are OOC, but I wasn't exactly in the best logical mood when I wrote this.  Naraku, overall, is a bit strange.  And Kagome's reactions to him are even stranger…but I'll get it all figured out (I hope).  For now, just trust me.  ^_^  Suggestions are welcome, as are comments and critique.  Lately, I've been getting some very bitchy reviewers…try to be nice when you critique, ne?  ^^;

**NOTE!**            If you would like to receive updates on this story and do not already receive updates from Dark Star, then please include your e-mail somewhere in your review.  ^_^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	2. Chapter Two: Punishment

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**        PG-13; for possible language and just in case  ^_^

**Summary:**    Kagome is a Goddess of Balance with Naraku as her counterpart.  Inuyasha, God of Mischief, has gotten into some trouble with Kagome.  On Earth during their punishment, Kagome falls for a deadly assassin by the name of Sesshoumaru…Sess/Kag

**Genre:**        Romance/Drama

**A/N:**          Hey!  ^_^  I **love** this story!  ^____^  I actually re-read my first chapter and (despite the typos I found, which were many in number) I **LOVED** it!!!  XD  However, I'm really sad cause I, like, just got my first flame.  ='(  Well, it could be considered to be my first, I guess you could say I've gotten other ones…but it was my first!  The first bad one!!!  I feel so bad.  And I know I sound really pathetic if the flamer is reading this right now…please, if you're taking the time to read this, don't flame me.  I know you have a right to your opinion, but it really hurts, especially if you have read my other stories and decide to flame only one particular one.  I mean, people spend **time** on their stories.  If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all please.  There's a difference between harsh critique and flaming, please differentiate between the two…

H e a v e n l y  A f f a i r s 

Chapter Two:  Punishment 

November 2002

Inside, she was exploding, much like a volcano if you could compare.  On the exterior, she was cool and calm, maybe a little grim, but still the same old Kagome.  The change in attitude was quite noticeable to Naraku, walking beside the goddess.  It caused him to anger a bit, adding to the aggravation he already felt towards the mischief god.  Looking to his counterpart, he regretted the creation of Inuyasha.  His sweet Kagome had a cool façade, almost grim, actually, and her posture was stiff, jaws clenched in frustration.  Of course, it would be completely below her to actually vent her anger physically.  Weighing out the possibilities in his mind first, he then draped an arm across her shoulders.

Kagome's angry thoughts were ceased when she was startled by Naraku's comforting gesture.  She faltered slightly in step, turning to gaze at her companion curiously.  Her breath caught for a split second when he smiled warmly at her.  Naraku, she had never noticed, was drop-dead gorgeous.  Really, she probably should have been lucky that she was paired with such a god, but it had never occurred to her before, so she couldn't say much on that matter.

Love.  She hadn't thought about it before now…but the unity ceremonies would not be far from now…  Kagome blinked and smiled back at Naraku before continuing on their way to the Upper Kingdoms of the Higher Lords.  But really, she was 20 years of age by human standards, soon to be 21, and that would mark her officially ready, by Elysian law, for marriage…and her mate would be Naraku, doubtlessly.  _I guess it wouldn't be **so** bad…_

Glancing sideways to Naraku, still with his arm draped over her shoulder, she studied him scantly.  Striking dark, almost black, eyes lined in long, thick lashes gazed out from an elegant face.  High cheekbones straddled an aristocratic nose.  Sensuous lips contrasted with the pale smooth skin, which in turn contrasted with the jet-black hair that flowed languidly down to narrow hips.  Yup, he was **definitely** a perfect dictionary definition of drop-dead gorgeous.  Blushing, Kagome looked away when Naraku noticed her staring.

_So, she's studying me?_ Naraku thought, amused.  His dark eyes flickered over her face, watching for emotion.  Embarrassment was definitely present, belied by the rosy blush on her cheeks.  Attraction, perhaps?  Amazement?  He was not sure.  Smirking lightly, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  At first she started at the abrupt gesture but didn't move away from him.

          "It's okay," Naraku said suddenly, "I've been studying you, too."

Kagome blushed even harder.  _How did he know I was **specifically** studying?!_  She thought curiously.  _He was studying me?_  If possible, her cheeks reddened more.  And then even more when she found herself enjoying his touch.  They had never really had any physical contact before now, it seems.  Kagome, of course, couldn't remember.  Years in Elysium seemed to be stretched, as was time.  Then again, to be counterparts, they had to have been together as youths, their whole lives in fact.  But…she couldn't ever recall being with Naraku before a couple years ago…now that she thought about it, there seemed to be someone else.  The mystery man came up as a blank in her mind's eye.  Briefly, an image of the stars and the moon flashed by before dissipating completely.  _I must have been close to him…_  She shook her head dismissively, deciding to think about it later.

_Could she be remembering him???_  Naraku thought, distressed.  _No!  She can't remember!  I won't allow it!!!_  His temper flared momentarily, tainted with jealousy and spite.  Never would he allow for Kagome to remember the one before him.

          "I'm surprised that you have," Kagome finally answered.

          Naraku blinked, unaware of what she was saying before recalling his former response.  Smiling he pulled her a bit closer before responding, "Who could resist such a goddess?"

Kagome nudged him playfully.  "Such flattery."

          "Anything to win a lady's favor," answered he, giving her a peck on the cheek.

Kagome started, gazing at him wondrously.  Looking away, she blushed sheepishly.  _Wow…did he just…I mean…he did…but…and…_  It seemed her mind was in a state of disarray for a moment.  Amazing that Naraku could do such a thing with so simple an action.  Collecting her thoughts, Kagome took a breath and smiled at him.  Staring straight ahead, she leaned into him slightly and continued walking.

          "Marriage is fast-approaching, is it not, Naraku?" she said softly.

          _She knew?  _"Hai, it is."

Milky white pavement gradually melded into golden walkways, lined by sakura trees encircled with clear spiraling fountains.  Surreal castles were appearing on the horizons, shrouded by swirling blue mists.  Twilight was making itself known in Elysium, and the sky was turning a blue-violet tinge as the stars emerged from the dark expanse.

          "Do you think you would be happy with me?" Kagome asked tentatively, wrapping her arms around his.

          _Why is she asking me this?_  Naraku didn't answer for a second, and Kagome thought he had bluntly refused her.  "I would be more than happy."

          Kagome stopped and turned to her companion, a mild confusion shining brightly in her luminous blue-gray eyes.  "You would?"  Hadn't Naraku been just a friend, a counterpart, a companion, and nothing more?  When did this turn of events start?

          "Yes," he affirmed, placing a slender hand on the side of her face, "I would."

The distance between them was closing fast; Kagome seemed to be frozen…she couldn't stop herself.  Would Naraku really…?  He had every right to, after all.  Kagome was his by law, whether she liked it or not.  Their lips were half a centimeter away from touching.  _Naraku would be happy with me…so why can't I seem to accept it?_

A bright flash ensued, and Kagome pulled away, startled by the sudden light.  Frowning, Naraku stepped back, staring into the flash.

          "There is a problem with the Balance?" a deep voice rumbled, a body taking shape before them.

          "Of course there is, that's why we were summoned," a female voice answered, also taking shape.

Kagome and Naraku both gasped, falling elegantly to one knee and bringing an arm across their chest to their shoulder.

          "Inutaisho-sama, Higurashi-sama," acknowledged the kneeling figures simultaneously.

          "What's the problem?" asked the male, Inutaisho, striking moon-white hair falling silkily down to his waist.  Truly, the Higher Lord must have been the **most** handsome man in Elysium.

          "My senses tell me Inuyasha has caused a problem," Higurashi said matter-of-factly, her wavy cropped black hair contrasting with his moon-white.  Her dark eyes were glimmering with a kind wisdom, respected by all Elysians.

          Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at his mate.  "And what does that have to do with Balance?"

          "Well, husband-dear, I do not have **all** the answers to your questions," Higurashi said irritably.  "You will have to ask our wonderful Balance counterparts, will you not?"

          "I suppose so," Inutaisho sighed.  "So, how goes the universe, dear god and goddess?"

          Kagome glanced at Naraku, and he took the hint.  "The God of Mischief interfered with the transfer between Balance counterparts.  We had lost our focus and fallen from the beams," said he, a bit angry that he had not been able to finish his little 'interaction' with Kagome.

          Inutaisho's expression hardened.  "And you allowed your focus to waver by such an insignificant action?"

The two balance gods did not answer.

          "And where is Inuyasha?" Higurashi asked gently.

          "In the Celestial Chamber," Kagome answered curtly.

          "Then let us go to him," the High Goddess suggested, opening her arms and closing her eyes.

By the time Kagome had finished a confused blink, they were in the Celestial Chamber, staring at a slumped form of Inuyasha.  _Wow…talk about fast…_  Looking over to Naraku, she found him standing, so she rose as well.  Inuyasha had just become aware of their presence and was already in a kneeling bow, similar to the one Kagome and Naraku had performed earlier.  Casting a quick glance to Inutaisho, Kagome found his expression quite unreadable, but irritated if anything.

          "Inuyasha, may I ask how you entered this sacred chamber?" Inutaisho demanded.

          Fidgeting under the High Lord's gaze, Inuyasha scoured his mind for a 'good' answer.  Finding none, he sighed defeatedly and nodded.  "There was a flaw in the system at the time.  I got in while it wasn't fixed."

          "And you failed to report the flaw to us, first?" Inutaisho accused.

          "Be a little more forgiving, Inutaisho," his mate scolded, "The boy's job is, after all, to wreak havoc."

          "But not havoc so great as this," he shot back.  "He is still held accountable for his foolhardy actions."

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped a bit, as did his ears.

          "As are you, Kagome," Inutaisho bit out.

          Blinking, Kagome said the most direct thing she could think of.  "What?"

          "For your lack of focus, you have also played a part in the disarray of the universe."

          "I"

          "I did as well, didn't I?" Naraku asked desperately.

          "You are not to blame," Inutaisho said bluntly, "Besides, there must be **one** of the Balance Gods still present in Elysium."

          "Are you saying that Kagome will have to leave?" Naraku inquired.

          "Yes.  As punishment for the loss of control over Fate, Kagome, Goddess of Balance, and Inuyasha, God of Mischief, will be exiled to planet Earth for a period of one to two months.  This is hereby decreed by Inutaisho and Higurashi, Higher Lords of Elysium."

          "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Higurashi asked, gazing pleadingly at her mate.

          "Not until they learn self-control."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood dumbly, mouths gaping.  _ONE MONTH?!  MAYBE MORE?!?!?!?!?!  _Kagome suppressed a scream.  Weren't humans those strange beings who were nosy, dirty, and rude?  Weren't they those disgusting creatures that would kill and cause harm to their own kind?  Weren't they the things that were dumb and created weapons to destroy themselves?  AND SHE WOULD HAVE TO SPEND A MONTH WITH THEM?!  Had she not been a more controlled and refined being, she would have fainted right then and there.  But she didn't.  Being a Balance Goddess, she nodded grimly and bowed once more, Inuyasha following her lead.

          "We humbly accept our punishment of exile, Inutaisho-sama," they said in unison.

Poor Naraku couldn't think of anything to do.  His Kagome was leaving (probably) sometime tomorrow with INUYASHA!  And he, for once in his life, couldn't do anything about it!

**A/N:                **Hehe!!!  ^____^  Well, in the previous author's note (at the top of the page) I mentioned something about a flame…and I'm sorry.  ^^;  I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it, I mean, I **would** get flamed eventually.  Also, not mentioned previously, depending on what **you** reviewers think, I will either keep going or discontinue 'Boredom'.  If you haven't read it, I would appreciate it if you did and tell me what you think.  No offense will be taken if you don't like it, flame it if you want.  ^_^  Next, I think I'll be updating 'Loving Rivalry', but I'll have to check my list to make sure.  ^^;

**Review Responses!**

**K-chan-**Glad you like it!  ^_^

**Karebear-**Glad you like it, too!  ^_^

**Silver Destiny-**Naraku isn't **that** bad, is he?  I figured he was a little OOC in this chapter, but hopefully, his personality will even out as I move on.

**winter_snow-**As you wish!  Here it is!

**jammincat9-**Plot?  You ain't seen nothin' yet, girl!  BWAHAHAHAHA!  *cough*  Glad ya like it.  ^_^

**lynnxlady-**Wow!  Really?  ^______^  Thank you for the compliments!

**Phlie-**And it's not a oneshot!  ^_^  I like it, toooooooo!!!

**Dani-**Umm…I guess I love you, too!  *hugs*  Thanks for the review!

**lady love-**Soon enough for you?

**Landlady of the Universe-**Yup!  In fact, it's already updated (sorry for such a late one!).  Yes, I know it's lacking in Sesshy content (='()  And I hope to add him soon.  ^_^  He may appear in the next few chapters…but I'm not sure.  In this story, I haven't written out a timeline like my other ones.  Tryin' to see how it'll go.  ^_^  Love your story (Promises) by the way!  ^_____^

**Araya Nattawat-**I totally agree!  ^.~  Naraku can **so** be the perfect guy (next to Sesshou)!  No one ever gives him a chance!  ='(  Don't worry, though, I'll pull through for you, Naraku!!!

**:**)-LOL!  I feel sorry for you!  I really do!  ^^  I can see what you mean, it's really annoying when people do that…

**Little Sister-**Yeah, I really don't get why people put him with Kikyou! (other than the fact that he's with her in the manga and anime, right?  Iono, I'm not sure, but in this fic, no way is Kikyou gonna get him (I think).  So far, it's a little Nar/Kag…hope that's okay with you!

**Dahlai-**Thank you for the cookie!!!!  ^__________^

**Cassandra Sisenta or Krey-Zey-**And continue it did!  ^_^

**SinfulBlack-**I see you made a Nar/Kag.  ^_^  As much as I'd like to (which isn't very much, I'm afraid), I won't make it a Nar/Kag, although the pairing will be included in the story.  ^_^  Did I tell you that I **will **write a Nar/Kag?  The storyline is totally different, but one of these days, I **will** write it.  ^_^  Worry not, it'll be here soon!

**MoonFairy-**They aren't quite 'married' yet, but they…will be…I guess you could say.  ^_^  And yes, it is made to fit, because they balance each other in mind and soul.  ^_^  Seems like you aren't the only one who likes Inuyasha as God of Mischief.

**firefly of hell-**Naraku likes Kagome cause I said so!  =P  He's too good for Kikyou!  LOL!  But sorry, yea, that's the way it goes.  ^^;  I really don't have any other explanation for it.

**DemonBlade-**I just wanna say, I LOVE YOU!!!  I think you've read and reviewed all of my stories and provided **very** much support.  I really appreciate you and hope that you can continue.  ^_^  Thank you!!!

**Pendragon Star-**Thank ya for the compliments!  ^_^

**Princess Sapphire-**Glad ya like it!  More there is!

**katie-**Glad ya like it!  ^_^  Thanks for the review!

**Tabi-**Creative?  Really?  XD  LOVEYOU!!!

**Tifa-sama-**Well, if anything else confuses you, just let me know!  ^_^  I **will** get around to updating my other stories…depends on if I'm in a writing mood.  –_-;

**ice-cold-**Thanks!  ^_____^

**Fangbaby2002-**Wow, aren't we blunt?  ^.^  Well, I like Sess/Kag, too.  Naraku is taking quite a change in my writing, ne?  ^_^  Glad ya like it!

**Slayer Silver-**Wow!  =^_^=  I wouldn't really say **that~** but I really luvya for the compliments!  "Such flattery."

**Anime girl-**Hey!  Sure, I hope I remembered to add you!  ^^;  Not the best?  =\  Well then, *rubs hands together*, I guess I'll just have to improve then!  ^_^  And don't put yourself down!  I've finally realized, after **so** many years, that my self-esteem has taken a plummet.  I'm the lowest of the low (see?!) and I put myself down automatically.  It's really a lot better when you respect yourself just a little more than I do.  ^_^  Keep your spirits up!

Lucky I was in a writing mood, huh?  ^_^  Sadness seems to bring out the best in me, ne?  ^_^  Well, contrary to what I said in AIHSF, I think I **will** start another story sometime soon.  Please don't flame me…it'll be a Nar/Kag.  ^^;  I'm not all so sure about the details, but the inspiration's pretty strong.  ^_^  Oh well…if ya wanna give it a try (please do), look out for it, no wait…I'll be e-mailing everyone about it.  I don't bother to have separate mailing lists for all my stories…it's either you receive updates or you don't.  Personally, I consider myself a pretty nice author, giving out e-mail updates and also responding to reviews.  ^_^  Review, ne?  I'd really appreciate it!

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_

P.S.  I just used the names Inutaisho and Higurashi for lack of better characters.  They are Kagome's mother and Inuyasha's father.  They **may** play a major part later, but for now, they're just the Higher Lords.  I apologize for any ambiguity.


	3. Chapter Three: Recurring Screams

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Dark Star.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag; sequel to Loving Rivalry] Kagome is a Goddess of Balance with Naraku as her counterpart. Inuyasha, God of Mischief, has gotten into some trouble with Kagome. On Earth during their punishment, Kagome falls for a deadly assassin by the name of Sesshoumaru…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Hi there!  ^_^  Yea, I'm getting around to updating my other stories (the ones that have inspirations, at least).  I'm thinking about discontinuing Loving Rivalry, as much as I love the plot…I just can't do it anymore.  Maybe it'll continue as a re-posted one-shot, but other than that, it's kaput.  -.-;;  Anyways, onto the story.  ^_^

Heavenly Affairs 

_Chapter Three: Recurring Screams_

February 2003

Kagome sat at the edge of her bed in her vast chambers.  In front of her, a mirror flashed with vivid images of bustling people on crowded city streets.  Greenery was sparse, and signs of modernization were abundant.  Her blue-gray eyes swirled with a slight recognition, yearning to remember something lost to her so long ago.  When she blinked, there was the barest of flashes in her mind, depicting a shining golden color.  Opening her eyes again, she forgot it completely, evoking a sigh from her frowning mouth.

Her kimono, which changed colors with her mood, had begun to take on a darker tinge with the onset of depression.  Why did she have to go?  True, it had been partially her fault that Fate had fallen, but more of it had gone to the fact that Inuyasha broke into the Celestial Chamber.  The downward pull of her frown stretched further, marring her exquisite features.

There was a trickle of water and then the gliss of chimes before a figure stepped out from the cloak of starlight that composed her walls.  Jet-black hair contrasted with soft gray silk as her counterpart moved to sit next to her.  Kagome shifted nervously with Naraku's presence beside her.  Sparkling dark eyes regarded her with longing.

          "You're leaving," he voiced, watching her fidget.

She nodded, eyes downcast.  Naraku, too, turned to stare at the mirror, the window to the mortal world.  He had one in his chambers as well.  It would be used, he knew, to keep watch over Kagome while she resided in the living world.

Now that all of the beings here were actually **in** Elysium, none of them except the Higher Lords Inutaisho and Higurashi recalled their lives on Earth.  He knew, though, unlike all the other deities, that each of them had a past life.  They ascended to Elysium for their own characteristics.  And almost everyone knew of Kagome's situation except her.

Although everything was to be forgotten upon arrival here, she had remembered every detail of her tragic life.  And, uniquely, she had come at her age of death, eighteen.  He remembered the Higher Lords hovering above her, magically bound to float in air.  Memories of her weeping screeches tore through his mind.  His eyes had widened considerably with the realization that she was his counterpart; he would finally be able to play a place in Elysium's system.  Naraku had been amazed, as had everyone else, that her past life was remembered.  In all actuality, the girl should have restarted her life from the beginning, as an infant.  Instead, she came full-grown and quite knowledgeable of life's curses.

His jaw clenched in anger upon the recurring screams in his mind.  Even then, his possessiveness washed over him with the calls of a former lover, so assumed.  The name rang over and over again in his mind.  Kagome belonged to him, now, so it didn't matter.  It had been after an extended period of time that Higurashi had succeeded in erasing all of her memories.  Then, Kagome turned into what she was now: sweet, kind, and caring with a dash of timidity mixed in.

Beside him, Kagome's own memories were beginning to flash in a repetitive sequence.  First, gold would glimmer, and then silver.  Finally, crimson would stain her whole mind, and pain stabbed her being.

          "I have to go now," she murmured, rising.

Naraku nodded grimly, slowly pulling her wrist down until their faces were level.  With unyielding strength, he purposefully kissed her before releasing her wrist.  Her startled expression pleased him, but he didn't dwell on it.  He, too, rose, and, with a nudge to her shoulder, pushed her out of the chamber.  Shooting a disdainful glance to her mirror, he exited the chamber as well, one thought plaguing his mind through the echoing cries.  _Whoever you are, Sesshoumaru, you will never have Kagome again._

**A/N:                **Sorry for the overall, uhhh, shortness of it all.  -.-;;  I was planning to have them go down to Earth in this chapter, but I'll save that for later, I guess.  ^_^   I've decided now, I **will** continue Loving Rivalry in annual parts.  As in, each chapter will be representing the events of a year.  That way, I won't have to burden myself too much.  ^_^  In any case, I'm unsure if I mentioned this or not, but a mailing list is up at: http://darkstar540.notifylist.com/  All my stories are up there, so all you have to do is click the link.  And the site occasionally gives a funky format, but hopefully, you can pull everything apart to get to the point of the page.  ^_^  In any case, please review, and thank you for reading.  ^_^

_~*~*~Dark Star~*~*~_


	4. Chapter Four: Descent to Earth

**Disclaimer:    **Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  Other characters are property of Kidoairaku.

**Rating:**         PG-13: for language and just in case****

**Summary:**    [Sess/Kag; sequel to Loving Rivalry] Kagome is a Goddess of Balance with Naraku as her counterpart. Inuyasha, God of Mischief, has gotten into some trouble with Kagome. On Earth during their punishment, Kagome falls for a deadly assassin by the name of Sesshoumaru…

**Genre:            **Romance/Drama

**A/N:**            Other stories updated: Sesshoumaru, True Love.  ^_^  Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Heavenly Affairs 

Chapter Four: Descent to Earth

April 2003

The sky, once painted a vivid peach, glimmered with diamond-like stars.  Twilight had fallen on Elysium, and the ceremony to descend had begun.  Both the Balance Goddess and the God of Mischief were down on bended knee, each receiving a necklace of security, one gold, and the other silver.  Their heads were bent low in shame, silently accepting their just punishment.

          "These, deities," the Higher Lord explained grimly, "are your connections to one another.  Should one of you fall into peril, the other will be aware and obliged to respond accordingly."

          Inutaisho stepped back in order for Higurashi to come forth.  "Dear guardians, I gift you with the knowledge requisite for living on Earth," she murmured, placing two fingers on their foreheads.  "Use it well."

Naraku watched from the sidelines with grudging acceptance.  The ritual commenced, both beings lifting serenely into the air, clasping fingers together.  As both faces lifted northward, into the Elysian twilight, a luminous writhing mist enveloped them.  And they disappeared.  Naraku's flowing robes swept the starlit floor as he swiftly turned to seek his chambers.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome had no idea why the Higher Lords were concerning themselves over this hasty punishment instead of capturing Fate again.  After all, that must take priority over this silly mistake.  The goddess floated in a stream of stardust, awaiting the imminent moment when she and her partner would melt into existence on Earth.  They had never been informed of where exactly they would land.  Given all the knowledge of the world, they didn't need to know their location.  Already, they could speak all the languages of the world and dress as the population dressed.  There was no need to worry.

          "Hey!"

Kagome turned to the sound of _his_ voice.  A look of contempt marred her features as she glared at him coldly.

          "Yes?"

She observed him carefully.  Floating freely in the presence of nothing at all, he had been adorning a red and white kimono.  The bright glaring look suited him, although she wasn't about to say that aloud.  His golden eyes, sharp with irritation, were fixed on her as his mouth twitched downward in a frown.  The god's stance, rigid and unforgiving, portrayed his obvious arrogance.  As her gaze fell to the ears atop his head, an eyebrow twitched upward.  How was he to hide his **ears** in human public?

          "What are you staring at?" he demanded obnoxiously, folding his slim arms.

          "I apologize; I did not mean to."

          "Yea, well when are we going to get to this planet?"

          "We will arrive when we do.  Just be patient."

Patient!  Kagome knew fair well that patience was a virtue Inuyasha did not possess; she would be quite taken aback if he exhibited any of the trait.  However, he didn't, so she was left to wish for a very soon arrival.

          "Why do we have to go to Earth?  Of all places, Earth!" he whined.  "You and that bastard Naraku should have kept your guard up.  What's barging in supposed to do?  You're supposed to be focused!  Feh!"

A jolt ran through his body, and he disintegrated before her eyes.  A gasp escaped her lips before she too felt the jolt, and fell out of the in-between dimension in which they had resided.

Rumbling noises abused her ears.  As she felt her feet touch some sort of ground, Kagome glanced frantically around for Inuyasha.  Were they on Earth already?  A few more seconds, and a coolness spread through her body.  _My name is Kagome Higurashi.  I attend Tokyo University with my twin brother Inuyasha.  I am a straight-A student with many hobbies including archery and theatre.  I am 20 years of age with no standing relationships.  My whole family has passed away except for my brother.  I have been going to college for two years already; this is my third at Tokyo U.  I have a group of friends not very close to me but friends nonetheless._  As all this personal information engrained itself in my mind, I looked down at myself.  Clad in black pants and a light blue sweater, I was dressed rightly for the autumn chill that blew through the city of Tokyo.  A tap on my shoulder led me to spin on the heel of my ankle boot.

          "Sister," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

          "I can't believe this," I mumbled under my breath.  "Where is Tokyo U?"  As soon as the question was asked, the answer came to me.

I looked over the heads of citizens on the crowded sidewalks.  _Turn right at the fifth intersection.  Walk for another half-mile._  I started, glancing over at Inuyasha and seeing the same expression on his face.  This was absolutely amazing.  Over my shoulder was slung a purse, dark-colored and light in weight.  Inside, I knew I had money, a pocketbook, pens, and tissues.  Now, I was supposed to go to the university campus with my brother to set up the apartment we were to share.  Not bothering to acknowledge him, I began to make my way towards the fifth intersection.  I sighed.

~*~*~*~*~

The tip of his finger barely touched the mirror, but its depths swirled violently and revealed to him the blurred image of his counterpart.  _Kagome…_  Naraku's dark eyes traced her form-fitting attire, hugging every curve of her body.  The shimmering light of his chambers dimmed as his more sinister side took over.  _I will be watching you, Kagome.  _He smirked.  _Nothing will escape this Naraku._

**A/N:                **How was it?  ^_^  In the next chapter, we should be meeting Sesshoumaru.  I'm not sure, though…  Also, if there are any questions, don't hesitate to ask; I'll answer them as best I can!  ^_^  Thank you for reading!!!!

_-kidoairaku_


End file.
